


Taras Geschichte

by CaluDraws



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multiple chapters, Pokemon Battles, Wild Pokemon, basically two Protagonists trying to find their place in this world, but I'll not be super graphic with it, focus on Pokemon not humans, there is fighting and stuff like blood mentioned, will probably add more tags in the future
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaluDraws/pseuds/CaluDraws
Summary: Tara und ihre Brüder werden in ein Rudel aus wilden Pokemon geboren, welches ihr Vater anführt. Die drei Evolis genießen eine aufregende Kindheit, spielen und toben den ganzen Tag. Doch als die Familie plötzlich in Gefahr gerät, geschehen Dinge, die das Leben der drei für immer verändern sollten. Dies ist die Geschichte von einem weißen Nachtara, das den Ort sucht, an den es gehört: Taras Geschichte.
Kudos: 1





	1. Vorgeschichte - Wie die Reise begann

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen!  
> Diese Geschichte ist meine erste Multi-Chapter Fanfiction, die ich je geschrieben habe. Das Original entstand 2011.  
> In 2020 hatte ich dann endlich Zeit alle neu aufzusetzen und schön herzurichten, Plotholes auszubessern und neue Figuren zu erschaffen. Seid gespannt!
> 
> Die Updates kommen sehr unregelmäßig, direkt als Vorwarnung. Aber ich habe nicht vor die Story fallen zu lassen!
> 
> Wer Interesse an der Geschichte findet, ist gerne dazu eingeladen dem Discord-Server zu Taras Geschichte beizutreten! Hier findet ihr Charakter-Portraits, Fanart, früheren Zugriff auf die neuen Kapitel und habt an einigen Punkten die Möglichkeit mitzubestimmen/vielleicht euer Lieblingspokemon mit einzubauen!  
> (Außerdem findet ihr dort alle Infos zum geplanten Hörspiel sobald es dazu kommt ;3)
> 
> Nun aber genug von mir und euch viel Spaß mit der Geschichte!

Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel in die kleine Erdhöhle und hüllte sie in einen warmen Schein. Überall vor ihr hatten sich Pokemon versammelt, allesamt Entwicklungen von Evoli. Ein großes Nachtara, welches eine Narbe quer über dem linken Auge besaß, stand im Eingang dieser Höhle und beäugte wachsam das Innere. Von den wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, räkelten sich drei braune Fellknäuel, die sich so dicht aneinander gekuschelt hatten, dass man die einzelnen Pokemon kaum unterscheiden konnte. Eines der Jungtiere hob verschlafen den Kopf und blickte direkt in die vielen, neugierigen Gesichter, die es anstarrten. Auch seine beiden Geschwister taten es ihm gleich und drehten verwirrt die kleinen Köpfe.

Das vernarbte Nachtara trat langsam näher und stupste sacht eines der Evoli mit der Schnauze an. Sein Name war Nachtschatten, stolzer Anführer dieses Rudels und zudem der Vater der drei Babys. Seinen wehmütigen Blick legte der Alpha ab, als eines seiner Kinder tollpatschig auf ihn zu tappte. Es blieb vor seinen Pfoten sitzen und sah mit großen, goldenen Augen erwartungsvoll hinauf. Seine Geschwister folgten zugleich. Während eines versuchte, an seinem Vater hochzuspringen, nutzte das dritte Baby den Schutz des Nachtaras, um sich vor den Blicken der Rudelmitglieder zu verbergen.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Nachtschattens Gesicht, bevor er den Blick nun den anderen zu wandte. Stolz erfüllte seine Brust, als er die folgenden Worte sprach. „Lasst mich euch unsere drei neuen Mitglieder des Rudels vorstellen! Trotz der Umstände dürfen wir nie vergessen, dass diese Kinder unsere Zukunft sind! Lasst sie uns mit aller Kraft beschützen und mit Liebe aufziehen.

Nika, Rami, Tara. Willkommen in unserer Familie!“

  
Die drei Evolis wuchsen wohlbehütet im Rudel auf und erfuhren so schon in ihren ersten Wochen, wie wichtig es war in der Gruppe zusammenzuhalten. Während das Rudel langsam weiter durchs Land zog, verbrachten die Kinder ihre Zeit damit, zu spielen, herumzutollen, und Streiche für die Erwachsenen auszuhecken. Nika eiferte oft den älteren Jungtieren nach, wollte schnell stärker werden um mit ihnen mithalten zu können. Auch träumte er bereits davon, einmal ein starker Kämpfer zu werden, der selbst die Fähigkeiten des eigenen Vaters in den Schatten stellte.

Die neugierige Tara war das einzige Mädchen im Wurf, dafür war ihr großes Vorbild Nachtschatten selbst. Wenn er mit den anderen die Route für die nächsten Tage besprach, oder Anweisungen gab, wollte sie immer dabei sein – selbst wenn sie selten verstand, worum es überhaupt ging.

Rami war wohl der schwächste der drei, er bevorzugte es zu schmusen oder mit seinen Geschwistern zu spielen. Oft weinte er nachts, weil ihm seine Mutter fehlte, dann war es Nachtschatten, der den Welpen vorsichtig auf seinen Rücken hob und mit sanften Worten beruhigte.

Die Kinder hatten ihre Mutter nie kennengelernt, wagten es aber auch nicht nach ihr zu fragen. Zum Glück standen sich aber alle Rudelmitglieder nah, wie in einer großen Familie, so fehlte ihnen die Anwesenheit einer Mutter meist nur selten. Die Weibchen der Gruppe wechselten sich damit ab die drei Evolis zu versorgen, deshalb verstanden sich Nachtschattens Nachkommen auch hervorragend mit allen anderen Kindern.

Eigentlich hätten sich die drei keine glücklichere Familie wünschen können. Doch leider meinte es das Schicksal anders mit ihnen...

In den ersten Monaten, nachdem alle neuen Jungtiere das Licht der Welt erblickt hatten, war das Rudel durch die Ausläufer des Tohjo-Gebirges gewandert. Auf den Felsplateaus war die Gruppe sicher vor den Menschen, und in den nahen Wäldern gab es ausreichend Beutetiere für alle. Bald aber kam der Herbst, und Nachtschatten musste seine Familie weiter führen, denn hier oben wären sie dem harten Winter schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Da in den Laubwäldern, die sie im Sommer als Jagdgrund nutzten, im Winter nur wenig Beute zu holen war, reiste das Rudel jedes Jahr durch das Gebirge weiter gen Norden, wo sich tiefe Nadelwälder erstreckten. Hier zu überwintern war ungemütlich, aber dafür sicher.

Leider rechnete niemand damit, dass dieses Jahr der Winter schon viel früher einzog als sonst. Als die ersten Flocken fielen, war es für die drei Geschwister ein riesiges Spektakel. Begeistert jagten sie die kalten Wassersterne und waren vollkommen fasziniert davon, zum ersten Mal Schnee zu sehen. Doch diese Begeisterung ließ leider schnell nach, denn die Tage wurden Kälter, der Schneefall stärker, und ihr Weg durch die Berge somit beschwerlicher. Selbst für die Erwachsenen war es kräftezehrend in dieser Witterung zu bestehen, da war es kein Wunder, dass die Jungtiere schnell nicht mehr mithalten konnten.

Als das Rudel dann auch noch in einen Schneesturm geriet, schien alles ausweglos.

Nachtschatten war klar, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Zum Glück aller wusste er, dass es nicht weit entfernt viele Tunnel und Felsvorsprünge gab, in denen alle geschützt abwarten konnten, bis das schlimmste vorbei war. Entschlossen trieb er die Gruppe weiter voran.

Rami war schon lange am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Der eiskalte Wind hatte ihn bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren, und seine kleinen Pfoten schafften es einfach nicht mehr, ihn durch den schweren Neuschnee zu tragen. Tara hatte sich eins seiner Ohren gepackt und zog daran, während Nika sich mit ganzer Kraft gegen die Hinterhand seines Bruders drückte.

„Na komm schon!“ „Es ist nicht mehr weit!“ „Papa sagt wir haben es fast geschafft!“

Sie versuchten ihm Mut zuzusprechen, doch da war ihr Brüderchen schon vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen.

„Nein! Steh auf Rami!!“

Mit trüben Augen blickte das Fellknäuel hoch. „Aber...ich kann nicht mehr...“

„Wenn man hier draußen einschläft, dann-“ weiter kam Nika nicht, denn in diesem Moment hatte sich bereits sein Vater über ihn gebeugt. Auch er war angeschlagen, seine Muskeln schmerzten vor Kälte und Erschöpfung. Aber es war nun mal seine Aufgabe aufzupassen, dass niemand zurückblieb. „Könnt ihr zwei noch weiter?“ Sie nickten. Angst erfüllte die Kinder, als sie ihren sonst so starken Vater so sahen. „Sehr gut. Folgt den anderen und ruft mich, falls es nicht mehr geht.“

Dann packte Nachtschatten seinen jüngsten Sohn behutsam mit dem Maul im Nacken, hob ihn hoch und eilte dann wieder zurück zur Spitze des Rudels.

Die beiden Geschwister, nun beruhigt, dass ihr Bruder sicher war, machten sich daran ihnen zu folgen. Es war schwierig im hohen Schnee voranzukommen, doch sie wollten keinen der anderen bitten, sie zu tragen. Immerhin waren sie selbst vollwertige Rudelmitglieder, und wollte beweisen, dass sie genauso tapfer durchhalten konnten wie die Erwachsenen.

Doch so sehr sie sich bemühten Schritt zu halten, der Abstand zwischen den Evolis und ihrer Familie wurde allmählich immer größer.

„Tara, wir verlieren sie!“ rief Nika verzweifelt aus. Tara biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie merkte, dass er recht hatte. „Nein, das schaffen wir!!“ Sie sammelte alles, was sie an Kraft aufbringen konnte und setzte zum Sprint an, um den Abstand wieder einzuholen. Als ihr der Wind unbarmherzig ins Gesicht klatschte, schloss sie verzweifelt die Augen, nur darauf konzentriert zu rennen. So sehr, dass sie nicht darauf achtete, wohin sie eigentlich lief.

„TARA HALT!!“

Endlich erreichte Nachtschatten einen Spalt im Fels, durch den er sich gerade so durchquetschen konnte. Wie in seiner Erinnerung befand sich dahinter ein Hohlraum, groß genug um seine Gruppe fassen zu können. Er setzte den erschöpften Rami vor sich ab und drückte einmal fest seine Schnauze gegen den Körper seines Sohnes. „Durchhalten mein Kleiner, wir haben es geschafft.“

Die ersten Rudelmitglieder drängten sich eilig zwischen den Felsen hindurch, und ließen sich erschöpft auf den Felsboden fallen. Die durchgefrorenen Körper drängten sich hastig zusammen, um sich gegenseitig wieder aufzuwärmen. Nachtschatten blieb direkt beim Eingang, hielt seinen Sohn fest umarmt um ihm Wärme zu spenden, und beobachtete genau, wer die Höhle betrat. Niemand durfte fehlen, alle mussten es geschafft haben, sonst hatte er als Rudelführer versagt. Als sein Bruder, ein von Narben übersätes Blitza, aufgebracht von draußen auf ihn zu sprang, ahnte er bereits, dass dies nur Wunschdenken gewesen war. „Nachtschatten, du musst sofort kommen!“

Schnell hob das Nachtara seinen Sohn auf und legte ihn zu den anderen Pokemon. „Papa...nicht weggehen...“ meldete sich eine leise Stimme. Rami war zu sich gekommen, aller Kräfte beraubt und von Angst erfüllt. „Pa..pa...“ Schnell drückte Nachtschatten den Kleinen, versicherte ihm damit, dass alles gut werden würde. „Ich hole jetzt deine Geschwister, und dann können wir die ganze Nacht lang kuscheln, ja?“ Er bekam ein sanftes Lächeln als Antwort, dann hatte der Welpe auch schon wieder das Bewusstsein verloren.

Nun wo sein Sohn sicher war, eilte er seinem Bruder nach, um zu sehen was passiert war.

Schnell erreichten sie die Stelle, an der die fehlenden Rudelmitglieder warteten. Zwei Flamara versuchten den aufgebrachten Nika zum weiter gehen zu bewegen, das einzige Glaziola der Gruppe, stand direkt an der Kante zum Steilhang und blickte hinab. Eine furchtbare Vorahnung ergriff Nachtschatten, bevor er zu seinem Sohn rannte. „Nika, was ist passiert?!“ Tränenüberströmt und zitternd kauerte das Evoli da, als er die Stimme seines Vaters erkannte rief er panisch aus, was alle befürchtet hatten.

„Tara!! Sie hat...sie hat den Weg nicht gesehen...und...dann war sie plötzlich weg!!“

Über Nachtschatten brach eine Welle des Entsetzens ein, am liebsten wäre er sofort Panisch losgerannt um nach seinem Kind zu suchen. Doch als Anführer musste er gerade in einer solchen Situation Ruhe bewahren, so sehr er auch gerade vor Wut und Angst zitterte.

„Nehmt Nika mit und geht sofort in die Höhle zu den anderen. Ich bleibe hier.“

„Nein, ich will nicht! Tara! Wir müssen doch Tara-“ Doch da hatte sich das alte Blitza bereits seinen Neffen geschnappt und kämpfte sich sofort wieder zurück in Richtung der Notunterkunft. Die Flamaras folgten ihm sofort, nur das Glaziola war noch bei Nachtschatten geblieben. „Diesen Sturz kann sie nicht überlebt haben. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.“ Das alte Weibchen sah ihm mit ernster Miene direkt in die Augen. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, diese Worte so direkt zu hören, als würde ihm ein Gegner scharfe Klauen mitten ins Herz rammen. Doch während er so den Abgrund hinab starrte, einen Abgrund den selbst das Glaziola nach diesem Aufstieg nicht hinab steigen könnte, da wusste er innerlich, dass sie recht hatte.

Dennoch blieben sie eine Weile dort, hofften das Kind doch noch sicher aufzufinden. Aber ihre Rufe nach seiner kleinen Tochter, wurden vom Dröhnen des Blizzards verschlungen, ebenso wie ihre Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen.

Als Tara plötzlich den Boden unter den Pfoten verloren hatte, wusste sie erst gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Alles drehte sich, Schnee flog durch die Luft, und der Sturm wirbelte sie herum wie ein Blatt im Wind. Einmal wurde sie gegen die Felswand geschleudert, versuchte sich in ihrer Panik irgendwo festzuhalten. Ob es Gestrüpp war, an dem sie sich fest klammerte, oder einfach nur Felsen, wusste sie nicht. Sie krallte sich einfach nur mit aller Macht fest, versuchte nicht weiter in die Tiefe gerissen zu werden. Sie wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, war vor Panik in eine komplette Schockstarre geraten. Weit entfernt im Sturm meinte sie Stimmen zu hören, die ihren Namen riefen, doch hatte sie selbst keine Kraft mehr gegen den Wind anzuschreien. Es brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis sie es wagte aufzuschauen. Tatsächlich hing sie irgendwie zwischen den Felsen eingeklemmt, schaffte es gerade so sich hinauf zu ziehen und hinter den hervorstehenden Felsen Schutz zu suchen. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, und ihr war so unglaublich kalt! Tara konnte nicht mehr weiter, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühen würde. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, während sie sich die Gesichter ihrer Familie vor Augen führte.

„Papa...Nika...Rami...bitte helft mir...ich hab Angst...“

Sie wusste, dass es tödlich war in einem solchen Sturm einzuschlafen, dennoch konnte sie sich nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein halten und sackte leblos im Schnee zusammen.

Ihre letzten Gedanken gingen an ihre Geschwister, daran was passiert wäre, wenn sie besser aufgepasst hätte. Dann würden sie sich bestimmt gerade alle drei an ihren Vater kuscheln, gegenseitig die Nähe der anderen spüren, und die Geborgenheit ihrer Familie genießen.

Dieser liebevolle Gedanke an ihre Familie füllte zumindest ihr Herz mit Wärme.

Der Sturm zog vorüber, und was in der Nacht noch eine düstere, kalte Todesfalle gewesen war, bot nun, im Licht des anbrechenden Tages, einen wundervollen Anblick. Als die Sonne am Horizont aufging, tauchte sie die schneebedeckten Berge in rosarotes Leuchten, als hätte es nie einen Sturm gegeben. Der Himmel war klar, es versprach also ein Tag voll wärmendem Sonnenschein zu werden.

So wunderschön das Panorama auch wirkte, tief in der Felsspalte, wo die Gruppe aus Pokemon übernachtet hatte, war die Stimmung düster und kalt. Alle hatten sich aneinander gekuschelt, um sich gegenseitig Wärme zu spenden, waren ausgelaugt und erschöpft in unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Abseits der Gruppe lag ihr Anführer, mit starrem Blick hinaus auf den Sonnenaufgang. Seine Augen wirkten trüb und leblos, in seiner Ausstrahlung war kein Funke Stolz oder Kraft übrig. Zwischen seinen Vorderpfoten ruhte ein braunes Fellknäuel in unruhigem Schlaf, der Bereich um die Augen gerötet von den Tränen der letzten Nacht.

In dieser Nacht hatten sie Tara an den Sturm verloren. Obwohl sie bis zur kompletten Erschöpfung nach ihr suchten, war es letzten Endes aussichtslos. Nachtschatten war schweren Herzens zum Rudel zurückgekehrt – nur um von einer weiteren Hiobsbotschaft niedergeschmettert zu werden.

Ramis schwächlicher Körper hatte die Strapazen der Kälte nicht ausgehalten. Obwohl sein Vater die ganze Nacht über ihn gewacht hatte, war sein kleiner Sohn letzten Endes nicht mehr aufgewacht. Eigentlich wäre es ihm ein Trost gewesen, dass Rami im Schlaf nicht mehr gelitten hatte. Doch nach allem was passiert war, hatte selbst Nachtschatten nicht mehr die Kraft etwas Positives in der Situation zu suchen. Vor allem Nika dabei zu sehen, wie er in einer Nacht beide Geschwister verlor, brach dem Vater das Herz. Es fiel ihm schwer an das Rudel zu denken, wo er doch selbst voller Trauer und Wut nur weinen wollte. Doch er musste seiner Pflicht als Anführer nachkommen, denn würde er sich nun in seiner Trauer verlieren, würden die Rudelmitglieder wohl schnell verhungern.

So beschloss er schweren Herzens, dass die Gruppe weiter ziehen würde, sobald sich alle weitgehend von den Strapazen des Vortages erholt hatten.

Warme Lichtstrahlen trafen Taras Gesicht, wodurch sie langsam geweckt wurde. Müde hob sie den Blick, versuchte zu verarbeiten, wo sie war. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich alles wieder ein. Beinahe wäre das junge Pokemon vor Schreck aufgesprungen, merkte jedoch rechtzeitig, dass sie noch immer irgendwo in einer Felsspalte kauerte – und zu hektische Bewegungen vielleicht für ihren Absturz in die Tiefe sorgen würden.

Hatte sie die Nacht tatsächlich überlebt?? Überraschender Weise war ihr auch nicht mehr so kalt wie zuvor, Schmerzen hatte sie auch kaum, und sie fühlte sich allgemein energiegeladen. Es dauerte etwas, bis ihr der Grund dafür bewusst wurde, nämlich in dem Moment, in dem sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine ihrer Pfoten bemerkte. Ihr weiches, braunes Fell war plötzlich glatt und schneeweiß. Und nicht nur ihr Fell, ihr ganzer Körperbau war plötzlich anders. Sie war gewachsen, ihr Körper war schlank, mit langen Ohren und einem Schweif, die jeweils mit einem leuchtend roten Ring gemustert waren. Taras Begeisterung war groß, denn über Nacht hatte sie sich offenbar in ein Nachtara weiter entwickelt!

Nicht nur hatte ihr diese unbewusste Entwicklung vermutlich das Leben gerettet, sie hatte schon immer davon geträumt einmal genau wie ihr Vater zu werden! Ja selbst ihr Name war bereits perfekt dafür, denn ihr Vater hatte sie damals nach der Urmutter aller Nachtara benannt: Tara, der Stern, der am hellsten am Nachthimmel strahlte.

Zwar konnte sie sich ihre merkwürdige Fellfarbe nicht erklären, war aber sicher, dass alle begeistert davon sein würden sie so zu sehen! Stolz stellte sich das junge Pokemon vor, wie sie vor ihren Brüdern damit angab, dass sie sich entwickelt hatte – doch da wurde ihr ihre aktuelle Lage wieder bewusst. Zuvor musste sie ja erst wieder zum Rudel aufschließen!

Vorsichtig blickte Tara umher, auf der Suche nach einem Weg aus ihrer misslichen Lage. Nicht weit entfernt über ihr musste der Pfad sein, dem die Gruppe zuvor gefolgt war. Wenn sie es also schaffte an den Felsen hinauf zu klettern, sollte es kein Problem sein, schnell wieder nach oben zu gelangen.

Zu ihrem Glück waren die meisten Pokemon nach der Entwicklung direkt in der Lage, ihren neuen Körper problemlos zu bewegen. Deshalb war es für das Nachtara leichter als gedacht von einem der Felsen zum nächsten zu springen. Kurz darauf hatte sie schon den letzten Satz nach oben gemacht, und befand sich nun auf einem breiten Streifen voller Schnee, der sich eine Weile lang am Berghang hinauf hangelte. Hier war das Rudel in der Nacht empor gestiegen, also musste sie dem Weg einfach nur weiter folgen. So schnell ihre Pfoten sie tragen konnten, sprintete Tara durch den lockeren Schnee nach oben.

Bald schon würde die Mittagssonne ihren Zenit erreichen, ihre Wärme hatte dem Rudel ausreichend Energie gespendet, um nun allmählich an den Aufbruch zu denken. Während Nachtschatten mit den anderen Erwachsenen die genauen Pläne besprach, wanderte Nika gedankenverloren zum Höhleneingang. Draußen sah alles so wundervoll friedlich aus, aber ihm war überhaupt nicht danach zumute, im Schnee zu spielen und diesen Anblick zu genießen. Ohne Tara und Rami an seiner Seite fühlte er sich kraftlos und einsam, hatte gar nicht mehr den Willen weiterzureisen. Was brachte es ihm denn auch die neue Heimat des Rudels zu sehen, wenn er es nicht mit ihnen teilen konnte? Warum hatte er seine Geschwister nur nicht beschützen können??

In Gedanken versunken wanderte das Evoli nach draußen. Sollte er noch einmal die Stelle aufsuchen, an der Tara verschwunden war? Vielleicht war sie ja noch immer dort und wartete darauf abgeholt zu werden! Doch Nika wusste natürlich, dass dies Wunschdenken war.

Mit hängenden Ohren stapfte das Evoli ein wenig durch den Schnee, wusste aber, dass er bald wieder umkehren sollte, da das Rudel in wenigen Minuten aufbrechen wollte.

Das Evoli wollte nur noch einmal hier an diesem Ort zum Horizont blicken und Abschied nehmen.

Abschied von seinen Geschwistern, seinen besten Freunden, und seiner unbeschwerten Kindheit.

„NIKA!“

Verwirrt hob Nika seinen Kopf. Ihm war als hätte jemand seinen Namen gerufen. Nicht sein Vater, nein es war eine andere Stimme. Hatte er sich das eingebildet?

„Ta...ra?“

Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung war es ein fremdes Pokemon, welches aus der Richtung, aus der das Rudel in der Nacht gekommen war, auf ihn zu sprintete. Aus dieser Entfernung erkannte das Evoli nur den weißen Körper des Fremden, der sich nur durch die rote Musterung auf dem Fell vom Schnee der Ebene abhob. Mit etwas Fantasie sah dieses Pokemon sogar aus wie ein Nachtara. Verwirrt blieb Nika auf der Stelle stehen, so lange, bis er das vermeintliche Nachtara genauer sehen konnte.

Diese Fremde hielt nicht an, als sie ihn erreichte, sondern machte stattdessen auf die letzten Meter einen Satz in die Luft. „Hab dich!!“ Da bekam Nika Panik und rollte sich schnell unter dem vermeintlichen Angriff weg. Kaum war das schneeweiße Pokemon über ihn hinweg durch den Schnee gestolpert, taumelte er einige Schritte weiter zurück, vor Angst und Verwirrung wie gelähmt.

Tara hatte sich so gefreut ihren Bruder wiederzusehen, dass sie es mit ihrer Begeisterung übertrieben hatte. In jugendlichem Übermut war sie direkt auf ihn zu gesprungen – vergaß nur leider, dass ihr Bruder sie so gar nicht wiedererkennen konnte.

„Hey warte, bleib stehen!“ Doch Nika schien das nicht gerade zu beruhigen, panisch machte er sich daran zu fliehen. Schnell schnappte das Nachtara nach dem buschigen Schweif ihres Bruders, so wie sie es beim Fangenspiel immer tat. Nun wo sie ihn an der Flucht gehindert hatte, drückte sie das Evoli mit ihrer Pfote zu Boden, doch da sie nun viel größer war als er drückte sie ihn so einfach nur tief in den lockeren Schnee. Das Unlicht-Pokemon grinste triumphierend, denn sonst hatte sie bei den Rangeleien mit Nika nur selten gewonnen. Heute aber hatte sie ihn mit einem Überraschungsangriff bezwungen! Bestimmt war ihr Vater sehr stolz, wenn sie nachher davon berichtete.

„Haha! Jetzt siehst du auch mal wie das ist!! So stark wie ich jetzt bin, kannst du gar nicht mehr gewinnen, hehehe!“

Doch weiter konnte sie ihren Sieg nicht auskosten, denn eine dunkel flimmernde Schattenkugel schoss auf Tara zu und traf sie seitlich. Die Wucht der Attacke riss das weiße Nachtara von ihren Pfoten, wodurch Nika aus seiner Lage befreit wurde. Verängstigt sprintete das Evoli durch den Schnee davon in Richtung Höhle – denn dort warteten bereits sein Vater, Onkel und einige weitere Rudelmitglieder.

Nachtschattens Blick war voller Hass.

Er hatte den Tumult draußen gehört, nur um dann mit anzusehen, wie sein Sohn von einem fremden Pokemon attackiert wurde. Nach all dem was passiert war, trachtete nun jemand auch noch nach dem Leben seines letzten Kindes?? Sofort griff er das weiße Pokemon mit Spukball an, während sich dieses dann verwirrt aufrappelte, hatte er sich bereits schützend vor seinen Sohn gestellt. „Nika, bist du verletzt?!“ Das Evoli zitterte am ganzen Körper, schaffte es aber keuchend den Kopf zu schütteln. „Gut. Bleib hier bei den anderen.“ Mit diesen Worten trat Nachtschatten nach vorn, durch seine langsamen Schritte und eine Aura voller Hass wirkte er viel bedrohlicher, als es seine Kinder je gesehen hatten. Er würde diesem Pokemon, das die Frechheit hatte sein Kind anzurühren, schon eine Lektion erteilen.

„Wer wagt es meinen Sohn anrühren zu wollen?! Eine falsche Bewegung, und ich kann nicht mehr für dein Überleben garantieren!“

Der Rudelführer ließ den Blick über den Körper seines Gegners schweifen. War das ein anderes Nachtara? Zumindest hatte es Ähnlichkeit mit einem, doch die Fellfarbe war eine andere. Es wirkte schmächtig und nicht wirklich kampferprobt, vermutlich also ein Jungtier seiner Art. So wie das fremde Pokemon durch seinen Angriff eben herumgewirbelt worden war, war es gewiss nicht sonderlich stark. Doch er wusste, dass es in Gebieten mit wenig Beute oft Pokemon gab, die mehr als rohe Gewalt benutzten, um an ihre Mahlzeit zu kommen. Sie nutzten Tricks und Fallen um unwissende Kinder oder bereits verletzte Pokemon zu erledigen – und auf so eine Masche war wohl auch sein Sohn hereingefallen.

Eines war Nachtschatten sofort klar: Wer seine Familie bedrohte hatte keine Gnade verdient. Würde sich das schneeweiße Pokemon nicht von selbst vom Acker machen, war er jederzeit bereit seinen Gegner zu attackieren – oder sogar zu töten.

Tara verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Nun hatte sie endlich ihre Familie wieder gefunden, doch statt sich zu freuen, griff ihr eigener Vater sie an?? Der Gedanke, dass sie nun anders aussah, schoss ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Natürlich, das war gewiss der Grund! Er erkannte sie bestimmt nicht und dachte, sie wäre ein Feind! Rasch kam das junge Unlicht-Pokemon wieder auf die Pfoten, ging mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu und versuchte zu erklären. „Aber ich bin's doch Papa! Tara!! Ich...ich habe mich weiter entwickelt! Deshalb sehe ich jetzt so aus!“

Doch ihr Name löste in den Augen Nachtschattens ein Funkeln aus, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte.

„SCHWEIG!!“

Im gleichen Moment kam er auf sie zugesprungen, riss sie mit mächtigen Prankenhieben zu Boden, und verbiss sich in einem ihrer Vorderbeine. Tara schrie vor Schmerz auf, versuchte sich verzweifelt aus dieser Position zu befreien. In ihrer Panik schnappte sie nach vorne, erwischte eines seiner Ohren, weshalb er wieder von ihr ab ließ. Doch kaum stand ihr Gegenüber wieder auf allen vier Pfoten machte er eine gekonnte Drehung – und seine Eisenschweif-Attacke traf ihre Schulter. Wieder wurde sie durch die Luft gewirbelt, blieb, sich vor Schmerzen windend, im Schnee liegen. Tränen füllten Taras Augen und panische Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Hasste ihr Vater sie dafür, dass sie verschwunden war? Oder etwa weil sie nun so aussah?! „Papa, bitte hör auf!“ Doch Nachtschatten hatte sie schon im Nacken gepackt und schleuderte ihren schmerzenden Körper erneut durch die Luft. Dass sie einmal so aus erster Hand erfahren würde, was für ein furchtbarer Gegner ihr Vater im Kampf war, hatte Tara sich nie gewünscht. Sie hatte gerade einfach nur noch einen Wunsch: So schnell es ging zu fliehen! Kaum war das Jungtier wieder hart auf dem Boden aufgekommen, wand sie sich hastig im Schnee herum, und dann rannte das Nachtara so schnell sie nur konnte in irgendeine Richtung davon.

Nachtschatten schoss ihr noch einen weiteren Spukball hinterher, der sie aber knapp verfehlte. Dann blieb er schnaubend stehen und verfolgte die eilig fliehende Figur im Schnee mit seinem Blick.

„ _UND WAG ES JA NICHT NOCH EINMAL ZURÜCK ZU KOMMEN!“_

Tara rannte in vollem Tempo weiter, egal wie sehr ihre Wunden schmerzten oder ihre Lungen brannten. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, warum Nachtschatten sie angegriffen hatte, wieso sie jetzt um ihr Leben rennen musste, in der Angst ihr eigener Vater würde sie sonst umbringen. Erst als sie irgendwann vor kompletter Erschöpfung zusammen brach hatte sie Zeit ihre Gedanken zu fassen. Während sie so im blutbefleckten Schnee kauerte, ihr Körper zitternd und bebend, kam sie zu dem einzigen Entschluss, der ihr geblieben war.

Zum Rudel zurück konnte sie nicht mehr, also musste sie hinunter ins Tal finden, und irgendwie überleben. Doch wie kam man überhaupt allein zurecht? Sie war noch kein halbes Jahr alt, konnte weder richtig jagen, noch wirkliche Attacken einsetzen. Konnte sie so überhaupt den Winter überleben?

Doch das junge Nachtara hatte mehr Glück als Unglück. Sie erreichte nach einigen Stunden eine mit Schnee bedeckte Ebene, die mit dürren Nadelbäumen bewachsen war. Hier fand Tara Gestrüpp voller Beeren, die noch nicht von anderen abgefressen wurden. Hastig machte sie sich über ihre erste Mahlzeit seit 2 Tagen her, sie war zwar winzig, aber gab ihr gerade die Kraft weiter zu machen. Die ganze Zeit über war ihr Kopf wie in Trance, zu sehr hatten sie die Erlebnisse des Tages verstört. Sie lief einfach nur wie von selbst weiter, immerzu gerade aus, dabei hatte sie doch überhaupt keine Ahnung wohin sie floh.

Auch merkte sie so nicht, dass sie gar nicht allein war. Es dämmerte bereits, und im Schutz der sich anbahnenden Dunkelheit hatte sich ein Schatten hinter einem der Bäume versteckt. Es war ein Teddiursa, welches erst Tara ein wenig beobachtete, bevor es dann begann laut loszuschreien. „Mamaaaaa! Mama ein Dieb!!“ Erst durch dieses Rufen wurde das Nachtara auf Teddiursa aufmerksam. Warum dieses niedliche Pokemon gerade panisch herumfuchtelte, verstand sie nicht. „Meinst du...etwa mich?? Aber ich bin gar kein-“ Weiter kam Tara nicht, denn als sich ein riesiger Schatten zwischen den Bäumen erhob, blieben dem jungen Pokemon die Worte im Hals stecken.

Ein Ursaring stapfte knurrend auf die Ebene, worauf sich sein Jungtier hastig wieder versteckte. Der riesige Bär riss das Maul auf und brüllte fürchterlich, dann ging er ohne Vorwarnung auf Tara los. Den ersten Hieben mit seinen kräftigen Klauen konnte Tara noch ausweichen, doch dann erwischte sie eine der Pranken. Das Nachtara wurde in den Schnee gedrückt, sofort wurde ihr speiübel als der wuchtige Schlag ihren Brustkorb zusammen drückte. Der nächste Schlag wirbelte das schneeweiße Pokemon durch die Luft, der dritte packte sie aus der Luft heraus und schloss sich um eines ihrer Hinterbeine. Tara schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, Blut tropfte vor ihren Augen in den Schnee hinab, ihre Sinne verschwammen allmählich vor Angst und Schmerz. Wieder war sie komplett hilflos, konnte nichts tun, außer aufzugeben. Panisch schrie sie auf.

„NEEEEIN!“

Taras Augen begannen in hellem Licht zu glühen, ebenso taten es die roten Ringe auf ihrem Fell, die nun hellrotes Leuchten ausstrahlten. Aus Taras geöffnetem Maul stieß ein Strahl aus Licht, der Ursaring im Gesicht traf und zurücktaumeln ließ. Es ließ von seinem Gegner ab, denn durch den Strahl hatten sich auf seiner Schnauze Eiskristalle gebildet, die seine Sicht verblendeten. Taras Körper fiel zu Boden, das Leuchten verschwand und ihre Augenlider flatterten vor Erschöpfung. Sie fühlte sich benommen, wusste nicht, was gerade passiert war. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie sich auf die Pfoten und schleppte ihren verwundeten Körper zwischen den Bäumen hindurch.

Sie hatte nur diese Chance zu entkommen, sobald Ursaring sie wieder sehen konnte war es gewiss aus mit ihr. Tara hoffte sich im Gestrüpp verstecken zu können, irgendwie aus der Sicht ihres Angreifers zu verschwinden und so ihre Haut zu retten. Das Brüllen des Bären war bereits wieder zu hören, bestimmt versuchte er sie wieder ausfindig zu machen. Tara wagte einen Blick nach hinten – doch Ursaring war nicht mehr allein! Einige weitere Pokemon hatten sich versammelt und standen dem Normal-Pokemon gegenüber. Verängstigt kauerte Tara unter den dünnen Zweigen und beobachtete das Geschehen.

Ein kleines Pokemon, auf dessen Rücken Flammen loderten, war bereits auf allen vieren in Kampfstellung gegangen. Über ihm flatterte ein größeres Pokemon mit zwei Flügelpaaren, welches klackernde Laute von sich gab. Es waren noch mehr Silhouetten zu sehen, doch Tara konnte sie kaum erkennen. Allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass nicht all diese Figuren überhaupt Pokemon waren. Nun, da Ursaring von den Fremden in Schach gehalten wurde, war es der ideale Zeitpunkt zu flüchten – doch Taras Beine versagten ihr den Dienst. Ihre Sicht verschwamm zunehmend und auch die Kälte spielte ihr langsam übel mit. Als dann der Kampf der anderen Pokemon gegen Ursaring mit einem hell leuchtenden Hyperstrahl des Bären begann, schwand Taras Bewusstsein und ließ sie in tiefen Schlaf fallen.

„Hey...denkst du, das arme Ding wird wieder gesund?“ „Ich hab getan was ich konnte, ab jetzt können wir leider nur noch hoffen..“

Zwei Jugendliche saßen an einem wärmenden Lagerfeuer, beide waren in dicke Winterjacken gehüllt. Um sie herum ruhten einige ihrer Pokemon, die, unberührt von der Kälte, genüsslich fraßen. Die jungen Pokemon-Trainer waren vom frühen Wintereinbruch überrascht worden, aber sie wollten ihren geplanten Weg am Fuße des Tohjo-Gipfels trotzdem nicht verschieben. Ihre Anwesenheit stellte sich als glücklicher Zufall heraus, denn sie hatten rechtzeitig einen blutigen Kampf zwischen zwei Pokemon beenden können. Vermutlich war eines davon in das Revier des anderen eingedrungen, dies war zumindest eine mögliche Erklärung. Das Ursaring hatte den Kampf gegen die vielen Gegner schnell aufgegeben und war mit seinem Jungtier in den Wald geflohen, so hatten die Trainer die Gelegenheit, nach dem anderen Pokemon zu suchen. Schnell konnten sie der Blutspur folgen, an ihrem Ende fanden die beiden allerdings ein Pokemon, welches sie so noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten.

Einer der Jugendlichen, ein Mädchen mit kurzem, blonden Haar, wandte ihren Blick vom Lagerfeuer ab, hinüber zu einem Bündel, welches etwas entfernt der Gruppe lag. Dieses Pokemon war ein Nachtara, ein Pokemon welches sie schon oft gesehen hatte. Doch seine außergewöhnliche Fellfarbe machte es zu etwas wirklich besonderem. Und wie schön es doch wäre so ein Pokemon Teil ihres Teams nennen zu können.

Tara schlief, in eine wärmende Decke gehüllt, nahe der Gruppe. Ihre Wunden hatten die beiden Menschen versorgt und verbunden, doch seitdem war das junge Pokemon noch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen. In ihren Träumen jagte das Nachtara mit ihren Geschwistern durch die Wälder, sie spielten, verfolgten andere Pokemon, rauften miteinander. Von diesem warmen Gefühl umgeben kam Tara langsam zu sich. Vor ihren verschwommenen Augen saß die Form ihres Bruders, der sie neugierig beäugte.

„...Rami?“

Doch als sie die Augen geöffnet hatte, merkte Tara, dass es nicht ihr Bruder war, der vor ihrem Gesicht saß. Ein weibliches Evoli starrte sie mit ernstem Blick an, bevor es den Kopf von ihr weg drehte und einen Laut von sich gab. Tara hob langsam den Kopf – spürte aber sofort, dass ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und ihre Muskeln vor Erschöpfung brannten. Zumindest am Lagerfeuer vorbei konnte sie in dieser Position noch sehen – und dort, von den Flammen beleuchtet, hockten zwei seltsame Gestalten zwischen allerhand anderer Pokemon.

Tara hatte in ihrem Leben zuvor noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, sie kannte diese gefährlichen Wesen nur aus den Erzählungen der Rudelmitglieder. Die meisten Menschen jagten Pokemon, sammelten sie ein, um sie dann für ihre Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Deshalb hielt sich das Rudel immerzu fern von den Städten und Dörfern. Doch nun war sie den Menschen hier schutzlos ausgeliefert, sie konnte sich ja noch nicht einmal gegen ein einzelnes wildes Ursaring wehren. Tara ließ also ihren Kopf einfach wieder auf den Boden fallen und starrte irgendwo in die Nacht hinaus.

Die beiden Trainer hatten durch den Ruf des Evoli erfahren, dass ihr Schützling aufgewacht war. Doch das schneeweiße Pokemon lag weiterhin nur apathisch da, selbst als sich der Junge mit dem hellblonden Haar langsam näherte. Irgendwann trafen sich ihre Blicke, ihre goldenen Augen starrten ungehemmt und hasserfüllt in die seinen. Da wusste der junge Trainer, dass dieses Pokemon sich niemals einfach von einem Menschen fangen und trainieren lassen würde.

Der Abend verlief ruhig, während sich die beiden Jugendlichen dicht mit ihren Pokemon zusammen kauerten, um etwas zu dösen, blieb das Evoli bei Tara sitzen und beobachtete das fremdartige Nachtara. „Wenn du eh nicht schlafen willst, kannst du wenigstens was fressen.“ Doch Tara wandte den Blick ab. Das ältere Normal-Pokemon rollte mit den Augen und schob eine Futterschüssel über den Boden, näher an das wilde Nachtara heran. „Sei nicht so unvernünftig. Friss und zieh dann ab, wenn dir die Menschen wirklich zuwider sind. Es ist nicht vergiftet oder so.“

„Ich nehme nichts von Menschen an. Sie wollen mich doch bestimmt nur für ihre Sammlung.“

Das Evoli grummelte genervt und wandte sich ab, um zu ihrer Trainerin zurückzukehren. „Ach mach doch was du willst. Aber mit der Einstellung wirst du nicht lange überleben.“

Tara richtete sich auf so gut sie konnte, dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf das Futter, welches ihr der Junge hergerichtet hatte. Obwohl sie Menschen waren, hatten die beiden sie vor Ursaring gerettet, ihre Wunden versorgt und ihr Medizin gegeben. Ob sie nun das Futter noch fraß oder nicht, darauf kam es nun auch nicht mehr an. Und vielleicht würde sie so ja noch ein oder zwei weitere Tage durchkommen. Ein paar mehr Tage, um herauszufinden, was sie denn nun tun konnte.

So überwand sie ihren Stolz und schlang eifrig alles, was in der Schüssel war, hinunter. Nun weiter gestärkt, drehte sich Tara ein einziges Mal zu den Menschenkindern um. Sie schliefen ruhig und all ihre Pokemon hatten sich zufrieden an sie heran gekuschelt. Nur das Evoli sah noch einmal herauf, behielt eine Weile Augenkontakt, und flüsterte: „Na dann viel Glück da draußen. Und stirb nicht einfach so, sonst waren ihre Mühen umsonst!“

Dann fuhr Tara herum und verschwand in der Nacht.

Sie wusste nicht wohin, oder wie weit sie gehen musste, um eine Antwort zu finden. Doch sie würde stark werden und überleben, so viel war klar.

Die nächsten Wochen waren hart für das junge Nachtara. Sie musste selbst lernen, wie man im Schnee Futter fand, welche Unterschlüpfe sie genug vor Schnee und Eis schützten – und natürlich wann es klug war zu fliehen, statt zu kämpfen.

Anfangs traf sie oft auf Pokemon, die ebenso unter dem frühen Schnee litten, wie sie. Man musste um jede Futterquelle kämpfen und die Kampferfahrung fehlte ihr nun mal. Stattdessen versuchte sich Tara immer öfter daran zu jagen, auch wenn sie nur selten die Gelegenheit bekam. Zumindest einigermaßen kam sie so über die Runden, während ihr Weg sie letzten Endes hinab ins Tal geführt hatte. Hier hatte es weniger Schnee gegeben, dafür gab es aber auch mehr Gefahren außerhalb des Hungers. Jäger, die sie aus ihrem Revier scheuchten, Trainer, die versuchten sie im Kampf zu schwächen und dann zu fangen. Und alle waren sie auf ihr weißes Fell aus.

Pokemon mieden oder beschimpften sie aufgrund ihres abnormalen Aussehens, machten sich über sie lustig und wiesen darauf hin, dass sie für jede Art von Jäger ein sehr einfaches Ziel abgab.

Und je länger all dies so voran ging, desto mehr hasste Tara sich selbst.

Niemand wollte sie in ihrer Nähe haben, nicht einmal ihre Familie. Zwar konnte sie überleben, aber das war nicht gerade ein Leben, das sie sich wünschte. Gab es denn keinen Ort, an dem sie bleiben durfte?

„Was für eine bemerkenswerte Fellfarbe.“

Tara wich erschrocken zur Seite. Sie hatte auf einer Anhöhe gesessen und ins Tal hinunter geblickt, gebannt vom Anblick der aufgehenden Sonne. Da hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich hinter ihrem Rücken ein Pokemon auf die Anhöhe begeben hatte. Und noch dazu war dieses Pokemon wirklich groß, ein mit roten Schuppen gepanzerter Drache, der seine mit Rissen übersäten Flügel langsam ausbreitete. Voller Angst starrte sie das Glurak an, die Ohren weit nach hinten angelegt, doch der Rest des Körpers starr vor Angst. So einen Gegner konnte sie nicht besiegen, egal was sie versuchen würde. Doch wenn sie ihm nun den Rücken zu wandte würde er sicher-

„Keine Angst, ich bin nicht hier um zu kämpfen. Ich sehe nur gerne dem Sonnenaufgang zu. Bleib doch hier und sieh ihn dir mit mir gemeinsam an.“

Die tiefe Stimme des Gluraks hatte etwas beruhigendes, auch seine Körperhaltung zeigte keinerlei Aggression. Es saß einfach nur reglos da und starrte die Sonne an. Ganz vorsichtig entspannte sich Tara, sie folgte seinem Blick auf den Himmelskörper, der allmählich den Horizont erhellte.

Einige Minuten lang saßen sie einfach nur da und schwiegen. Irgendwann wandte das Feuer-Pokemon dann seinen Blick wieder dem kleinen Nachtara zu. „Ich werde nun wieder zu meiner Familie zurückkehren. Gehst du auch nach Hause mein Kind?“ Da bemerkte der Drache die Tränen, die in Taras Augen standen, während ihr Blick in die Ferne langsam verschwamm. „Ich habe kein Zuhause mehr... Es gibt für mich keinen Platz auf der Welt, an dem ich noch gebraucht werde...“

Das Glurak schnaubte, die warme Luft, die es ausstieß, hüllte Tara für einen Moment ein. Dann begann es ruhig zu sprechen.

„Jedes Wesen, ob Mensch oder Pokemon, hat auf dieser Welt einen Platz. Eine Aufgabe, die vielleicht nicht jedem von Anfang an klar ist. Wenn du aber dein Leben aufgibst, bevor es richtig angefangen hat, wirst du deine Aufgabe nicht entdecken. Glaub mir Kleines, eines Tages findest du jemanden, der dich braucht, jemanden den du auch brauchst. Und wenn du ihn gefunden hast wirst du sehen, dass dein Leben sehr wohl einen Sinn hat.“

Ein Schauer jagte durch Taras ganzen Körper, ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie versuchte ihm zu antworten. „Selbst, wenn man so ist wie ich? Aber woher soll ich denn wissen, wann es so weit ist? Wie soll ich meinen Platz in dieser großen Welt nur finden??“

Doch ihr Gegenüber lächelte nur. „Wenn es soweit ist, wirst du es wissen.“

Dann breitete das alte Glurak seine Flügel aus und erhob sich langsam. „Ich wünsche dir, dass du schon bald deine Aufgabe finden wirst, kleines Nachtara.“

Tara sah dem Feuer-Pokemon noch lange nach, während es davon flog, doch ihr Herz raste noch immer bei seinen Worten, die weiter durch ihren Kopf hallten. Als der Umriss des Glurak endgültig irgendwo zwischen den Wolken verschwunden war, brach auch Tara auf. Irgendwo dort unten würde sie einen Ort finden, an dem sogar sie einen Platz hatte, und glücklich sein durfte.

Und so brach das weiße Nachtara auf, auf die Suche nach dem Sinn ihres Daseins.


	2. Kapitel 0 - Prolog

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht lag wie ein Schleier über der Stadt und hüllte sie in Stille. Es war bereits spät, die Lichter in den meisten Wohnungen erloschen, alles schlief um Kraft für den neuen Tag zu sammeln. Dennoch war die Stadt nicht leblos; wenn die Menschen ruhten nutze die Bevölkerung die sonst im Verborgenen verblieb ihre Chance. Etliche Arten wilder Pokemon huschten hier und dort über die Straßen, flogen an den Fassaden der Häuser vorbei oder suchten in dunklen Gassen nach einer Mahlzeit oder Beschäftigung. Ab und an trauten sich sogar Pokemon aus dem nahen Wald bis auf die äußeren Grundstücke, meist getrieben von reiner Neugier.  
  
Auch in dieser Nacht huschte ein einzelner Schatten aus dem Gebüsch am Waldrand, duckte sich unter Hecken, nutze jedes Schlupfloch und alle Möglichkeiten zur Deckung. Auf diese Weise erreichte das Pokemon eine hohe Mauer aus massivem Beton - dahinter lockte der verführerische Duft von frischem Fleisch. Behände sprang der Schatten hinauf, einen kurzen Augenblick lang blitze sein schneeweißes Fell im Mondlicht auf, bevor sich das Wesen in den Schatten der Mauer hinabfallen ließ.  
  
Hinter den schützenden Mauern verborgen lag ein kleiner Innenhof. Einige Mülltonnen standen aufgereiht an der Hauswand, etwas Sperrmüll und leere Kisten machten den Rest des Hofes aus. Nahe an einer Wand konnte man die Konturen eines kräftig gebauten Hundemon ausmachen, das ein Stachelhalsband trug und an eben dieser Wand angekettet war. Ein Wachhund um ungewollte Gäste fernzuhalten. Der Grund war eben jener der auch den Eindringling hierher gelockt hatte: Essensreste in den Mülltonnen, denn der Hof gehörte zu einem Supermarkt.  
  
Viele Pokemon hätten in diesem Moment aufgegeben und abgedreht, denn im dunklen Hof konnte man kaum etwas erkennen, zudem konnte man dem Wächter seine Kampferfahrung und Kraft selbst im Schlaf ansehen. Doch all dies schreckte dieses Pokemon nicht von seinem Plan ab, es näherte sich trotzdem den Mülltonnen und begann nach etwas nahrhaftem zu wühlen.  
In dem Moment aber als das ausgehungerte Pokemon gerade versuchte eine Verpackung mit Fleischresten aus einer der Blechtonnen zu hieven wurde es durch die Aussicht auf die Mahlzeit unvorsichtig - und stieß mit der Rückhand gegen eine Mülltonne, die darauf hin polternd umstürzte.  
  
Sofort reagierte das Hundemon: mit aufgerissenen Augen und gefletschten Zähnen ging es auf den Schatten los. Selbst im Dunkeln konnte das Unlicht-Pokemon ausgezeichnet sehen, so war es ihm ein leichtes seinen Gegner sofort auszumachen: Ein Nachtara, noch ziemlich jung und schlank, vermutlich nicht gerade kampferprobt. So einen Gegner konnte er schnell erledigen.  
  
Doch das Nachtara hatte weder vor erwischt zu werden, noch sich von der erbeuteten Mahlzeit zu trennen. Flink wie ein Wiesor duckte es sich unter dem ersten Angriff weg, setzte auf den Hinterbeinen zum Sprung an und flog so über den Angreifer hinweg. Sobald es wieder Boden unter den Pfoten gewann rannte das Unlicht-Pokemon auf den abgestellten Sperrmüll zu, sprang erst auf einen Stapel Kisten und wartete auf den Gegner. Als dieser nah genug war gab es einer alten Holzplatte einen Tritt und das Holz polterte auf den Kopf des Wachhundes. Diese Ablenkung nutzte die Evoli-Entwicklung zum Satz auf die Mauer um genau so zu verschwinden wie sie gekommen war.  
Nachdem Hundemon mit wütendem Knurren das Holz weggeschleudert hatte konnte es nur noch beobachten wie sein Zielobjekt einen kurzen Blick zurück warf.  
  
Hoch oben auf der Mauer konnte man die sonderbare Fellfarbe des Pokemon genau erkennen – ein Nachtara mit kurzem, schneeweißen Fell und hellroten Ringen um Ohren, Schweif und Gliedmaßen, die im Mondlicht leicht zu glimmen schienen.


	3. Kapitel 1 - Gefahr im Mondschein

In gierigen Happen verschlang das Nachtara seine Beute. Es war schon länger her, seit sie Fleisch zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte. Den Winter über hatte sich das junge Pokemon hauptsächlich mit Wurzeln, kälteresistenten Beeren oder Essensresten aus dem Abfall der Menschen begnügen müssen. Ab und an konnte sie Jagd auf kleine Nager oder Flug-Pokemon machen, war aber nur selten erfolgreich dabei. Hätte sie doch nur die nötige Jagderfahrung...  
  
Ein Winseln ertönte aus dem Schatten der Gasse, in der das Unlicht-Pokemon saß, um zu fressen. Als es den Kopf hob, war ein Jungtier zu erkennen, ein Fukano, welches ihr mit großen Augen zusah, ohne sich näher heran zu trauen. Selbst hier im Dunklen konnte man erkennen, wie mager der zitternde Welpe war. Andere Jäger hätten das Kind einfach verscheucht, oder als Nachspeise geschnappt, aber das Nachtara bekam Mitleid mit ihm. Das Feuer-Pokemon hatte offenbar keine Familie, die es mit Nahrung versorgte und keine Eltern, die ihm beibringen konnten wie man jagt. Wer weiß, wie lange ein Kind in dieser Lage allein durchkommen würde?  
  
"Hier." Sie stand auf und trat von ihrer Mahlzeit zurück. Das Fukano zuckte zusammen und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. "Nun nimm schon, davon wirst du erstmal satt." Noch immer kauerte der Kleine wie angewurzelt auf dem Boden, erhob dann aber endlich seine zitternde Stimme.

"M-Meinst du w-wirklich..?" Das weiße Nachtara versuchte, mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln weiter die Lage zu entschärfen. "Ich gehe später im Wald jagen, also los, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."  
  
Hoffnungsvolles Leuchten kehrte in die trüben Augen des Kindes zurück, bevor es sich an ihr vorbei auf die Fleischreste stürzte. Das Nachtara wartete hinter dem Welpen ab, da sie nicht wollte, dass stärkere Pokemon ihm die Beute wieder entrissen. "Du solltest lieber schnell lernen, wie man jagt, sonst wirst du hier nicht lange durchkommen. Verlass dich nicht auf das Mitleid anderer, sondern lern für dich selbst zu sorgen." Sich über die Lippen leckend nickte das Fukano, ehe es weiter auf den Fleischresten herumkaute.  
Ziemlich ironisch, das in dieser Situation zu sagen, aber irgendwie musste sie ja reagieren. Innerlich hatte sich das Nachtara selbst oft gewünscht, etwas mehr Mitleid in schweren Zeiten zu bekommen.  
  
Es war bereits weit mehr als ein Jahr vergangen, seit sie, komplett auf sich gestellt, in die Welt hinaus ziehen musste. Dieser Winter war bereits der zweite, den die junge Jägerin irgendwie überstanden hatte. Wie lange es wohl noch so weiter gehen würde?  
  
"Entschuldigung?" Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, wandte sich ihr Blick nach unten, wo das Fukano, auf die Hinterbeine gestellt, seine Vorderpfoten gegen ihren Brustkorb stemmte. "Sag mal du, wie heißt du denn?? Du schaust echt komisch aus, aber bist ja voll lieb!!" Sämtliche Nervosität schien verflogen, das kleine Fukano betrachtete sie nun schwanzwedelnd und wartete weiter auf eine Antwort.  
"Ehm...Tara. Mein Name ist Tara."  
  
"Danke für das Essen Tara! Wenn ich groß bin, dann helf ich dir auch mal weiter, ja? Versprochen!"

  
Die Worte des kleinen Fukano hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder, während Tara ihren Weg durch die Ausläufer des Waldes suchte. Sie hatte nur schmunzelnd zugestimmt, gewartet bis der Kleine fertig gefressen hatte, und ihn dann wieder zurückgelassen. Doch wanderten ihre Gedanken dennoch ab und an zu ihm.

Ob so ein gutherziges Kind allein in dieser harten Welt überleben konnte? Sie wollte es inständig hoffen.  
  
  
Mit lautem Knacken zerbarst ein dicker Ast auf dem Waldboden, als sich ein schwerer Fuß auf ihm niederließ. Unbeeindruckt wanderte die Gestalt weiter durchs Dickicht, scheuchte erschrockene Nachtschwärmer auf, die sofort in die Baumkronen oder in unterirdische Bauten flohen. Im Dunklen leuchteten die roten Augen bedrohlich, in ihrer Mitte thronte jeweils eine goldgelbe Iris mit verengter Pupille. Diesen Augen entging nichts, ein geborener Jäger, auf der Suche nach seinem nächsten Opfer – und hier fiel der Blick der Bestie auf ein Geschöpf im weißen Pelz, dessen Gestalt sich im strahlenden Mondlicht von der Umgebung abhob.  
  
  
Tara erreichte bald einen kleinen See tief im Wald, an dem tagsüber oft Menschen ihr Glück beim Angeln versuchten. Nun, in der Nacht, aber lag die glatte Wasseroberfläche wie ein Spiegel auf dem Waldboden und gab ein exaktes Abbild des Mondes wieder.  
Hier machte sie kurz halt, um ihren Durst zu stillen, dann wollte sich Tara direkt wieder aufmachen, einen Schlafplatz zu suchen – wurde aber in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, als mit lautem Knacken ein Pokemon durchs Gestrüpp brach. Schnell wand sie sich zur Seite, um ihm frontal gegenüber zu treten – blieb dann aber beim Anblick ihres Gegenübers erschrocken auf der Stelle stehen.  
  
Die Augen fest auf das Nachtara fixiert, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Kreatur aus. Zwei Reihen scharfer Reißzähne blitzten im kräftigen Kiefer auf, eine abnorm lange Zunge verließ auf der anderen Seite sein Maul und leckte durch die Luft, als hätte sie ein Eigenleben. Vor ihr stand ein Pokemon, das sie unter dem Namen Impergator kannte – doch konnte man dieses Exemplar wohl kaum als ein solches abstempeln.

Neben den vor Wahnsinn leuchtenden Augen, besaß das Pokemon scharfe Klauen und Zähne und war zudem noch von einer schleimigen, lilafarbenen Haut überzogen. Fast nichts an dem Pokemon wirkte mehr, wie es eigentlich sollte, was seine Gestalt unheimlich und extrem gefährlich wirken ließ.  
  
Tara duckte sich, denn dieses Impergator wirkte stark, vielleicht zu stark für sie, denn viel Kampferfahrung hatte sie ja nicht. Rasch wog sie ihre Möglichkeiten gegeneinander ab: Den Kampf wollte sie möglichst vermeiden, blieb also nur die Flucht. Aber der See schränkte sie, was das anging, um ein gutes Stück ein, und ein Wasser-Pokemon wollte man dort ohnehin nicht zum Feind haben.  
  
Während Tara noch immer versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, kam das Impergator näher und begann mit einem sadistischen Grinsen zu sprechen: "Mhehehehee~ Was bist du denn für Einer? Hast du Angst?"  
Es kam näher, griff nicht direkt an, sondern drängte sie immer weiter zurück, als wollte er sie erst einmal unter ihrer Angst leiden lassen.  
So einem furchteinflößenden Gegner, hatte das Nachtara noch nie gegenüber gestanden. Sie kannte Pokemon, die ihr Revier verteidigten, Eltern, die Jungtiere schützen wollten und Jäger, die auf Nahrungssuche waren – aber das hier war schlichtweg ein Monster, das Spaß daran fand, andere zu quälen.  
  
Angst überkam sie. Verzweifelt tapste Tara von einem Fuß auf den anderen, sie spürte bereits das kalte Wasser an ihre Pfoten schwappen.

Es war ausweglos, sie kam einfach nicht an ihm vorbei!  
In ihrer Verzweiflung, schloss das schneeweiße Pokemon zitternd ihre Augen, betete in kindlicher Naivität, dass sie jemand retten kommen würde.   
Als sich der Griff des Gegners um ihren Körper schloss, stieß Tara innerlich einen letzten Schrei nach Hilfe aus.  
  
In diesem Moment durchfuhr ein eiskalter Schauer ihren Körper, der ihre Gedanken zum erliegen brachte. Alles kam ihr vor wie in Zeitlupe, als Erinnerungen vor Taras innerem Auge abliefen. Der Kampf gegen ihren Vater, unzählige wilde Pokemon, die sie immer wieder vertrieben, Trainer, deren Teams ihr nachjagten, die sie als Trophäe in ihren Besitz bringen wollten. Diese Welt hatte ihr im letzten Jahr übel zugesetzt, aber sie hatte nicht ein Mal daran gedacht aufzugeben, hatte stets um ihr Überleben und für ihre Freiheit gekämpft. Und das konnte sie doch nun nicht einfach weg werfen!  
  
Nein, so einfach würde das Nachtara nicht aufgeben!  
Es gab immer einen Ausweg!  
  
Zu allem entschlossen, riss Tara ihre Augen wieder auf, versuchte die Situation einzuschätzen. Ihr Verstand raste, angetrieben von Angst, Panik, dem Willen zu überleben.

Das Impergator hatte mit einer Klaue ihre Taille gepackt und hielt sie fest, mit der anderen holte es aus, um sie zu attackieren. Hier sah sie ihre Chance.  
  
Ihrem bloßen Instinkt folgend, holte das Unlicht-Pokemon tief Luft und berührte im Geiste eine Energiequelle, die sich tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein befand. Ein Energieschwall trat hervor und materialisierte sich für einen flüchtigen Moment in ihrem Atem. Es bildete sich ein hell flimmernder Lichtstrahl, der ihren Gegner frontal traf. Dort, wo er auf der Haut des Impergators auftraf, gefror eine stabile Eisschicht, die seine gesamte Brust bedeckte.  
Sie hatte zum ersten Mal bewusst einen Eisstrahl eingesetzt!  
  
Irritiert ließ der Angreifer von Tara ab, um mit seinen starken Klauen das Eis zu entfernen. Dies war ihre nächste Möglichkeit zum Kontern: Mit einem kräftigen Sprung an ihm vorbei, landete das weiße Nachtara schräg hinter dem Angreifer. Sie fuhr sofort herum und sprang erneut ab - diesmal aber mit einer Drehung in der Luft. So hatte sie genug Schwung, um mit ihrem aufleuchtenden Schweif einen Schlag auf den Nacken des Impergator zu landen. Der so benutzte Eisenschweif konnte ihn nicht verletzen, dazu war die aufgebrachte Kraft zu schwach. Die Attacke reichte aber aus, um den Verstand des Jägers zu benebeln und ihn in eine kurze Ohnmacht zu stürzen.  
  
Tara keuchte hektisch, während sie beobachtete, wie ihr Gegenüber auf die Knie zusammen sank und sich nicht mehr rührte. Sie hatte es geschafft Zeit zur Flucht schinden!

Sofort wandte sich das Nachtara auf den Hinterläufen um, doch kam nicht so weit wie gedacht. Nach wenigen Metern ergriff sie eine große Erschöpfung, schwächte ihre Glieder und ließ Tara zu Boden sinken.

Die wenigen Minuten, die Tara brauchte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, kamen ihr vor wie Stunden. Die ganze Zeit über fixierte ihr Blick das Impergator, welches nur ein paar Meter entfernt kauerte. Bis auf ein paar Atemzüge tat sich bei ihm nichts, es war wohl noch immer bewusstlos. Da sie noch nicht fliehen konnte, nutzte Tara diese Gelegenheit, um ihren Gegner zu analysieren, versuchte, aus seinem Aussehen und Verhalten bei der Konfrontation eben, möglichst viele Informationen zu erhalten.  
Man muss seinen Gegner schnell einschätzen können, so wurde es ihr bereits als Kind von den Erwachsenen eingebläut, die ihr erklärten, wie man sich in Kämpfen zu verhalten hatte.  
  
Da Tara so fixiert auf ihr Gegenüber war, bemerkte sie sofort, als ein Wimmern aus seiner Kehle drang. Es wurde lauter und schnell wandelte sich aus dem Klagen ein Jammern. "Uuuhhhhh...Oooorgh...Auauauauauauaaaaa! Ahhhh mein Koooooopf!!"  
  
Das Nachtara zuckte zusammen, spannte schnell alle Muskeln an um sich irgendwie in Angriffsstellung zu begeben. Doch anstatt sie zu attackieren – oder sich zumindest nach ihr umzudrehen – blieb das lilafarbene Impergator einfach dort sitzen, legte die Hände in den Nacken und wimmerte weiterhin. "Das gibt bestimmt 'ne Beule...wie gemein.." War das ein Schniefen? Tara verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Die Stimme ihres Angreifers wirkte mit einem Mal viel sanfter, wie er da kauerte und sein Leid beklagte, wirkte er kein bisschen unheimlich.

Spielte die mörderische Bestie ihr einen Streich?  
  
Der Kopf des Wasser-Pokemon fuhr nun langsam herum, sein Oberkörper richtete sich dabei auf, die Beine bewegten sich in eine bequemere Position, bis das Geschöpf im Schneidersitz sitzen blieb, noch immer eine Hand im Nacken. "Ah, hallo du! Hast du gesehen wer das war? Irgendjemand hat mich angegriffen glaub ich!"  
Nein, das hier war doch ein komplett anderes Pokemon! Die Haut wirkte nun nicht mehr so schleimig wie eben, die Augen hatten ihr bedrohliches Leuchten verloren, die lange Zunge war wieder komplett im Maul verschwunden. Es war doch offensichtlich das gleiche Impergator wie eben, doch plötzlich wirkte es so...harmlos!  
  
"Was wird hier gespielt?? Denkst du, du kannst mich so einfach in Sicherheit wiegen??"  
Die schroffe Antwort ließ das Reptilien-Pokemon inne halten. Es öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, stockte dann aber, als die Erkenntnis traf. "Habe ich...oh nein, oh nein, natürlich! Verdammt nochmal, nicht schon wieder..." Sein weicher Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernster, wirkte aber dennoch nicht gefährlich. Eher nachdenklich und ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Ich habe dich angegriffen, oder? Und deswegen hast du mich niedergeschlagen, ja? Bitte hör mir zu, es war wirklich keine Absicht!" Er senkte seinen Blick, bevor er den Kopf wieder hob. "Ich hoffe du wurdest nicht verletzt! Bitte lass mich das wiedergutmachen!!"  
  
Tara war verwirrt, rührte sich aber nicht, um sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Was für eine merkwürdige Taktik war das hier? Sie musste fliehen, aber so einem Jäger konnte sie nicht einfach den Rücken zuwenden. Was konnte sie nur tun? Schnell verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ihre Pfoten und Beine waren okay, nur ein paar Schrammen an der Taille und an einem Knöchel hatte sie abbekommen. Eine Flucht wäre für sie kein Problem, sie musste ihn nur irgendwie abhängen. Ob sie wohl schneller war, als dieses verrückte Impergator?  
  
"Ich habs! Du bist bestimmt hungrig, ja? Ich hole dir Essen und Medizin, dann siehst du, dass ich es ernst meine! Bitte lass mich dir das beweisen!"  
Das lila Pokemon stand auf – und bemerkte wie Tara sofort zurück wich. "Nein bitte, ich tue dir echt nichts!!" Er wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen, ging sogar ein paar Schritte zurück, um ihr mit mehr Abstand Sicherheit zu geben. "Ich bitte dich, warte auf mich. Ich habe so lange niemanden mehr getroffen der nicht sofort geflohen ist.."  
Mit einem Satz hechtete das Impergator in den See und verschwand in den Tiefen des Wassers.  
  
Tara ließ diese Chance nicht ungenutzt. Nur eine Sekunde, nachdem ihr Gegner im See verschwunden war, setzte sie sofort zum Sprint an und huschte durchs Dickicht davon. So schnell sie konnte, flitzte sie an Bäumen und Büschen vorbei, sprang über Wurzeln hinweg, legte eine weite Strecke zurück, bevor sie keuchend zum Stehen kam. Hier würde dieses Impergator sie bestimmt nicht mehr finden können.  
In ihrem Glück fand Tara kurz darauf sogar einen verlassenen Bau der unter die hohen Wurzeln eines Baumes gegraben wurde. Hier konnte sie sich ausruhen, ohne Angst vor Angreifern haben zu müssen. Heute hatte sie keine Kraft mehr zu jagen, die Erschöpfung des Tages fiel sofort über sie und ließ Tara einschlafen, kaum das sie sich im Bau zusammen gerollt hatte.  
  
  
Eine schneeweiße Ebene eröffnete sich vor Tara. Der Himmel über ihrem Kopf wurde von der untergehenden Sonne in atemberaubend schöne Farben getaucht und zeigte, wie schier unendlich weit sich der Anblick erstreckte. Langsam wanderte sie über die Schneedecke, konnte das leise Knirschen ihrer Pfoten im Schnee hören. Ansonsten war es still.  
Sie wanderte einige Zeit lang geradeaus, erreichte aber nie ihr Ziel. Ihr Ziel? Was war überhaupt das Ziel? Sie konnte nichts sehen, hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt, wohin sie eigentlich wollte. Würde sie so irgendwo ankommen? Und was könnte jemanden wie sie dort erwarten? Was, wenn sie dort nicht willkommen war? Musste sie dann wieder diesen unendlich langen Weg auf sich nehmen?  
  
Tara hielt an, sah hinauf in den Himmel. Woher das Sonnenlicht ursprünglich kam, konnte sie nicht sehen, nur das es allmählich verschwand. Unruhe machte sich in dem jungen Pokemon breit, sie fürchtete die Dunkelheit auf der Ebene, auch wenn sie selbst nicht verstand, wieso.  
Wieder in Bewegung wurde ihr Gang schneller, von innerer Unruhe getrieben, wollte Tara einfach nur weiter laufen. Über ihr wurde es immer dunkler, Wolken zogen auf, bedeckten den Himmel und raubten das letzte Licht. Dann rieselten die ersten Schneeflocken zu Boden. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde die Ebene von einem Schneesturm eingehüllt, dessen Winde Tara zu Boden drückten. Sie kämpfte sich immer weiter voran, hielt dann aber inne, als eine Silhouette vor ihr erschien.

  
"V-Vater??"

  
Das weiße Nachtara wollte zu ihm, schrak dann aber zurück, als das größere Pokemon einen Angriff auf sie startete. Sie taumelte, wandte sich um und rannte los, der Schatten ihres Vaters aber verfolgte sie, schnappte nach ihren Pfoten, versuchte sie zu packen.  
"Hier ist kein Platz für sowas wie dich! Verschwinde du Missgeburt und lass dich nie wieder blicken!"  
Die Stimme ihres Vaters hallte in ihrem Kopf wider, die harschen Worte trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Wieso nur? Was hatte sie ihm getan? Warum nur tat ihr eigener Vater ihr das an? Wo sollte sie denn nur hin? War es so überhaupt noch wert zu leben?"  
  
"...Ta...ra..."  
  
Sie konnte die Stimme nicht zuordnen, wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte, jemanden ihren Namen rufen zu hören. War das nicht nur Wunschdenken? Wer würde denn schon ihren Namen rufen? Es war ja keiner mehr übrig, dem sie etwas bedeutete.  
  


Tara brach im Schnee zusammen, schaffte es nicht mehr sich aufzurichten. Sie kauerte sich zitternd zusammen, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Wie ein Häufchen Elend blieb sie im Schnee liegen, wimmerte verzweifelt, als sich die düster Form ihres Vaters über sie beugte.

"Für dich ist kein Platz auf dieser Welt."

Dann stürzte sich der Schatten auf sie.

  
  
"AAAHHHH!!"  
Tara schrak auf, riss hektisch den Blick umher, sah aber nichts als den stillen Wald und das Licht der allmählich den Horizont erklimmenden Sonne durch das Blätterdach.  
"...Nur ein Traum..." keuchte das Unlicht-Pokemon unter Tränen, versuchte wieder, ihre Fassung zurückzuerlangen. Wie oft hatte sie solche Träume nun schon gehabt? Und doch fühlten sie sich jedes Mal viel zu real an. Das große Trauma ihrer Kindheit, die Umstände ihrer Entwicklung, all das hatte ihr zu sehr zugesetzt, um normal weiter machen zu können. Sie streifte seitdem einfach durch die Gegend, ohne festes Ziel...aber wie lange konnte sie das durchziehen?  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Kopfschütteln versuchte sie, ihre Gedanken zu verdrängen. Nein, es war nicht hoffnungslos! Die Worte des Glurak, das sie einmal getroffen hatte, kamen ihr in Erinnerung.  
  


„ _Jedes Wesen, ob Mensch oder Pokemon, hat auf dieser Welt einen Platz. Eine Aufgabe, die vielleicht nicht jedem von Anfang an klar ist. Wenn du aber dein Leben aufgibst, bevor es richtig angefangen hat, wirst du deine Aufgabe nicht entdecken. Glaub mir Kleines, eines Tages findest du jemanden, der dich braucht, jemanden, den du auch brauchst. Und wenn du ihn gefunden hast wirst du sehen, dass dein Leben sehr wohl einen Sinn hat.“_  
  
Genau, sie musste einfach nur weiter suchen, dann würde es sicher klappen! Auch wenn sie sich weiterhin ganz allein durchkämpfen würde. Auch wenn das Glurak es damals anders ausgedrückt hatte, blieb ihr doch keine andere Wahl. Denn in all der Zeit allein, hatte sie sich nie auf jemanden einlassen können.

Und wer würde sich schon mit ihr abgeben wollen? Niemand sonst würde sie verstehen können.

  
Da erinnerte sich Tara an etwas. Doch nein, dieser Gedanke war zu abwegig, es war verrückt auch nur daran zu denken! Es war gefährlich, dumm, naiv zu denken, es wäre eine gute Idee.

Doch was wenn...  
  
"Argh ich muss lebensmüde sein!!" schimpfte Tara sich selbst, bevor sie ihren Weg antrat. Mit flinken Schritten dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie ihren Weg gefunden hatte. Während sie so lief, kreisten ihre Gedanken um die wahnwitzige Idee, die ihr gekommen war. Wenn jeder, selbst jemand wie sie, einen Platz auf der Welt hatte – und sie wollte weiterhin fest an diese Aussage glauben, denn sie war alles, was Tara seither antrieb – dann musste das auch für andere so gelten. Und wenn da draußen jemand existierte, der wie sie war, brauchte er vielleicht auch...  
  
Das Nachtara blieb vor einer dichten Wand aus trockenem Gestrüpp stehen und duckte sich dahinter, um einen Blick durch die Zweige zu wagen.  
Sie glaubte ihren Augen kaum, doch dort am Seeufer saß, wie schon vor einigen Stunden, noch immer das lilafarbene Impergator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich geht es richtig los! Ich hatte schon immer Probleme damit Kämpfe zu schreiben, und das hier ist nur die Spize des Eisbergs...  
> Mal sehen ob ich das in Zukunft besser hinbekomme!


End file.
